


oh, how unreasonably in love I am with everything you do

by mendokayalways



Series: Quarantine One-shots (Multi-fandom) [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, i am sad and i wanted to try and write something happy, i hope i was successful, i took a prompt and did something random with it, it's dumb fluff and super short, like literally it's less than 500 words, literally just a slice of life, post-series finale, they're moving into the cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendokayalways/pseuds/mendokayalways
Summary: David flails. Patrick watches.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Quarantine One-shots (Multi-fandom) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711588
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	oh, how unreasonably in love I am with everything you do

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt-based super-short one-shot  
> trying to make the best of this quarantine  
> the prompt is the title my friends

Patrick’s watching. He’s enjoying the view immensely.

They’re finally moving into their house and he’s taking a break and watching his husband (he has a _husband_ now) move the same vase around the room and mutter to himself about angles and aesthetics.

David huffs and throws his hands up in the air. He whips around in his usual dramatic way and glares at Patrick, “Are you going to help me Patrick?”

Patrick smirks. “Why? So, you can complain about how I’m messing with the aesthetic of our house. I remember setting up the store with you, I’m not making the same mistake again.”

“So, you’re just going to sit there and watch me flail?”

Patrick shrugs amusedly.

“Mhm,” he says, “I’m gonna sit here and watch my _husband_ flail.”

David softens. It was too easy nowadays. “I’m being stressed for no reason again, aren’t I?”

Patrick snorts. “Yeah. But it’s endearing and at least it’s not wedding stuff.”

David collapses on the couch next to Patrick. “I loved it but I never want to do any of that again.”

Patrick smiles. He leans over and kisses him. “Good. Cause you don’t have to. You’re married. To me. We did it.”

David leans into Patrick who instinctually wraps his arm around him. “We did it. We’re married. We have a house. Oh my god, we’re doing the whole white picket fence thing.”

“Yup.”

David snuggles further into Patrick’s side. “I like that.” He shifts. And he shifts again.

Patrick rolls his eyes, fondly. “What David?”

“Okay fine. I still want your opinion. Where do you think this should go?” He points towards the same vase that he was moving around. It’s currently sitting on a wooden drawer set against the wall.

“What’s wrong with where it’s at?”

“Are you joking?” David screeches. “Look how lonely it looks over there. It’ll make the whole room look empty and uninviting.”

“Then, put it on the center table. We can put fresh flowers in it every day and—”

“It’s not a flower vase Patrick! It’s an ornamental vase. You can’t put flowers in it!” He picks up the vase and starts moving it around again, explaining how a single vase can upset the entire mood of their living room.

Patrick smiles and starts unpacking some of the books and putting them up on the shelves lining one wall of the living room. He grins as David pulls out more decorative items to put around the room and starts explaining the importance of asymmetry when it comes to home design. Patrick grins and thinks, _I love you. And I’m so glad that I get to love you_ , as he organizes books by color and size. The way he knows David would like it. 

**Author's Note:**

> please make me happy. leave kudos and/or comments.


End file.
